Conventionally, the inventor of the present application has invented a nozzle capable of generating bubbles as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The nozzle is a loop flow type bubble generation nozzle which includes a loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber which stirs and mixes liquid and gas by a loop-like flow to form a fluid mixture, a liquid feed hole which is formed on one end of the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber and feeds pressurized liquid to the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber, at least one gas inflow hole into which gas flows, a gas feed chamber which is formed on the other end side of the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber and feeds gas flowing in through the at least one gas inflow hole to the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber toward one end side of the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber through the entire circumference or part of the circumference while circulating the gas around a central axis of the liquid feed hole, and a jet hole which is formed on the other end of the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber in a manner to align a central axis of the jet hole with the central axis of the liquid feed hole, has a diameter larger than the diameter of the liquid feed hole, and jets the fluid mixture from the loop flow type gas-liquid stirring and mixing chamber.